Fathers Scarf
by Sools09
Summary: A Millionaires Son Is Gay And Has To Keep It All A Secret Until March 24,X31 A Freak Accident Had Accord And Every Thing Had Gone Out Of Hand.


_**~Very First FanFiction I Hope You Like And IF You DO **_

_**Be Sure To Review,Favorite,And Follow For The Next Chapter  
**_

_**Contains Lemons :) -MinccinoXQuilava -MinccinoXPikachu & **_

_**Maybe More You Tell Me Pm Me :]**_

_**Peace :3 :3**_

_**Starkel Pov**_:

(I Awoke From A Nightmare *Shaking*...Unable To Move Screaming "I'm Sorry!" It Was From My Past Coming Back To

Haunt Me Just Thinking Of That Day Sends Shivers Down My Spine. It Was When Me and My Family Were A Whole

Until The Day Of March 24,X31 I Was Outside Picking Roses With My Mother)

"Mother How Much Longer Will I Have To Bear This " I said Annoyed. "Don't Worry Honey Until Your Father Is Done

Working In His Study" She Said Smiling. I Replayed With A Faint Smile.

(I've Always Loved My Mother, Her Voice Was So Calming And Lovable She Was The Only Person Who I Really Cared

About Out Of My Whole Entire Family)

My Farther Screamed From The Window In His Study " STARKEL! COME IN HERE THIS INSTINT" I Sighed, I Wonder...

What Was It This Time. My Mother Had Said Before I Had Went Up Stairs " Don't Worry Everything Will Be Just Fine".

I Entered My Fathers Study To Be Surprised By What My Father Was Holding In His Hands It Was A Photo Of Me And

Chris Kissing On The, 4 Of July Of Last Year.

(Chris Is A Quilava I Had Fell In Love With A While Back)

I Had Break Up With Him, It Was For The Best Considering My Farther Wouldn't Have Approved Of Us Being Together

So We Had No Other Chose But To Go Separate Ways. Even Though I Still Had Feelings . "What Is The Meaning Of"

My Father Said furiously I Stood Speechless Trying To Find The Right Words.

" I...Ugh...Ehh...Hmm". "This Has To Be Fake It Could Be Photo shopped" I Couldn't Say A Word. "Oh Dear Arceus Say

It Isn't True" "It Is" I Had Said While Tears Streamed down my eyes. He Gasped "My Only Son...Gay...I'm A Failure As

A Parent ...Get Out Of My Sight!" "But" I had said in Denial. "NOW!" This Was The First Time I Had Ever Heard Him

Raised His Voice.

I Jolted Out Of The Room Going Into My Room Crying In A Corner Hearing Him Shout "Why It Has To Be Me My Only

Son...He's A Disgrace To The Name Charles...I Wish He Had Never Been Born!" Hearing Those Words Only Made Me

Collapsed In "Why Was I Born?" Not Knowing How To React I Had Cried Until There Were No Tears I Had Passed Out

In An Emotional State.

_**Chris's Pov**_:

I Smelled A Fire, I Ran Down Stairs From My Palace To See Starkel's House On Fire. I Ran To The Scene To Find

Starkels Mother, Layla Crying, I Went Up To Her Asking "What Happened Is Everyone Aright!?" "My Son Is Still

Inside" She Said Crying Uncontrollably She Ran To Mr. Charles.

I Didn't Know How To Respond To What She Had Said So I Tried To Go Inside The House Trying To Save The Only Person

That Meant The World To Me. But A Group Of Samurott's Stopped Me Saying It Was To Dangerous To Proceed All We

Can Do Is Wait. The Anticipation Drived Me Mad Before A Could Say Another Word, (Starkels Farther) Had

Approached The Water Team And Proceeded In Side. I Thought To My Self "What Is This Old Man Thinking".

**_ James Charles Pov_**:

Seeing The House On Fire Was No Big Deal Suggesting I Could Just Buy A New One No Sweet I Am Rich *chuckle*

But When Layla Ran To Me Crying. I Assumed She Was Crying Because Of The House On Fire, I had Sayed "Lila Its

An House Nothing Important Is In There" "BUT THERE IS!" She Said Angrily. "I Can Just Buy A New One" I Said

Laughing.

Layla Gave Me An Angry Glare. " YOU CANT BUY A SON!" Those Words Crossed My Mind "Cant Buy"

I've Ways Been Able To Fix Everything With Money. The Word "Son" Do I Even Have One.I Grabbed Layla's Hand And

Said "I'll Find Him And Bring Him Back In Any Means Necessary " Dropping Her On The Bench. I Spooked To The Fire

Resistance Squad Demanding Permission Into my House.

They Tried To Rebuttal But I Wouldn't Listen And Proceed To My Chambers Full Aware Of The Consequence The

House Was On Fire From The 5th To The 10th My Son Just So Happens To Sleep In The 7th Floor. The House Was

Practically Falling Apart I Ran Up Stairs Breaking After Each Step "I Have To Move Faster" I Whispered To My Self I

used Quick Attack To Speed Up.

Moments Later After All The Burns And Splinters I Arrived To His Room Kicking It Open He Was IN The Corner Of The

Room Passed Out I Ran To Grab Him And Sprinted Out The Room, The Fire Had Only Risen Higher About 2 Feet

Higher Than My Self I Had Gone Around Running Until I was Out Of Stamina But I Remembered My Promise With

Layla "I'll Find Him And Bring Him Back In Any Means Necessary" Willing Not To Live So I Continued Running Over The

Flames Burning My Coat I Made It.

I Opened The Door I Saw Everyone Cheering Until. The House Can Crashing Down On Me I Pushed Starkel

Out The Way Leaving My Body To Die I Kept My Promised To You Layla...I Love You. "Noooo! Why James Why"

Was The Last Word I Heard From Layla's Mouth And I Closed My Eyes To See The After Life I Died With A Smile.

_**To Be Continued... OF Course If You LIked It Review,Follow,And Favorite For A Faster Pace Love Yahh  
**_

_**From The Bottom OF My Heart, Stay Awesome Peace! :3 :3 **_


End file.
